


planning phase

by orphan_account



Category: Last Survivors Series - Susan Beth Pfeffer, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pL E A s E   IGNOR e   t Histhis is just the planning phase of a fanfiction/original workdont think too much about ityou can ask questions or make suggestions if you want i guess





	planning phase

_This is an original work that takes place in the same universe as Susan Beth Pfeffer's book, Life As We Knew It, though I don't use any of her characters. I created my own setting and characters, but the plot in the original and in my work are very similar. The original is part of a series, which I highly recommend. Full credit to Susan Beth Pfeffer for creating this idea. All rights go to her._

_This is written in a planning phase. I hope to get everything sorted out and actually turn it into a piece of writing soon. And maybe after that, I'll make it a series and write more._

_Please comment any [constructive] criticism or suggestions to further enhance the piece._

_Thanks._

**C** :

> Lucian,
> 
>   * Awkward kid
>   * 15
> 

> 
> Dan,
> 
>   * 16
> 

> 
> _E_ s:
> 
> Lucian's parents,
> 
>   * Own a fishing company
> 

> 
> Dan's father,
> 
>   * Friend of Luca's dad.
> 

> 
> Alex,
> 
>   * Lucian's older brother
> 

> 
> Dan's [younger] sister,
> 
> Dan's [older sister],
> 
> Dan's niece,  
>  and nephew,
> 
> Dan's [older] sister's husband(?),
> 
>   * Missing.
> 


**S** :

> ( _1_ )Small fishing town on the coast of Maine - St. Louisville
> 
> ( _2_ )[Concord(?), New Hampshire
> 
> ( _3_ )Wherever the hell Alex lives

**P** :

> _E_ :
> 
>   * Lucian and Dan are sort of friends sort of more than friends. They both live fairly normal lives.
>   * There's that moon thing coming up.
> 

> 
> _II_ :
> 
>   * Asteroid knocks the moon out of its orbit.
> 

> 
> _RA_ :
> 
>   * They live on the coast. Very,  _very_ close to the coast. The tides  _quickly_ begin to rise. Lucian lives awfully close to the ocean. His house starts flooding. [something happens to his parents] Yes, it's spring, but they also live in Maine. So it's just above freezing. Lucian is left stranded on the roof of his house while the tide continues to rise.   
> Cool Dan Man, Dan, saves him with his crappy little boat, but not until after Luca is soaked in freezing May-in-Maine water.   
> First responders line the "beach" (it's just the part of the city that hadn't been flooded yet).  
> They find Dan's dad.  
> They don't find anyone else.
>   * Luca, Dan, and Dan's father all have to temporarily stay at Dan's sister's house.   
> She has a husband but he went missing at his job that night. She has a son and a daughter.  
> At first she's fine with Luca staying.
>   * Dan's niece and nephew still go to school, but Dan and Luca stay home and help out.
>   * There's food shortages. The air quality gets worse. It gets colder.  
> Dan's sister's husband is still missing.  
> She also frequently gets mad at Luca for no reason.
> 

> 
> _C_ :
> 
>   * Disease breaks out.  
> Dan, his niece and nephew, and Dan's dad get it.  
> They all recover, except for his niece.  
> She dies in her sleep.  
> Dan's nephew is forced to quit school.
> 

> 
> _FA_ :
> 
>   * One night, Dan's dad just dies. One moment he's there, the next he's gone. They suspect heart attack. Or something.  
> Without Dan's dad, only Dan is there to defend Luca.  
> Dan's sister gets more and more annoyed with Luca.
> 

> 
> _R/C_ :
> 
>   * Dan and Luca finally decide to leave Dan's sister's house. 
> 


_TBC_


End file.
